


something in the air is giving me bad ideas

by gaycloak



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bisexual Barry Allen, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Locked In, M/M, Mutual Pining, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Truth or Dare, essentially, for like three seconds, i really went ham on the classic fanfic tropes with this one fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycloak/pseuds/gaycloak
Summary: Barry and Cisco go looking for supplies in Hogwarts' most temperamental room, and it decides that what theyrequireis to sort their shit out.





	something in the air is giving me bad ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brionyjae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brionyjae/gifts).



“Barry Allen,” Cisco said, voice boredly impish. “Truth or dare?” 

Barry snorted, and adjusted his position so he was lying flat on his back. He’d been staring at Cisco’s hair a little too long. 

Cisco rolled his eyes. “What, you have a better idea?” He huffed, and then also flipped onto his back. Barry tried really, really hard not to picture them having an evening picnic in a romantic comedy, staring up at the stars. 

Barry checked his watch. “Just passed three hours.” 

Cisco suddenly sat up, breaking the comfortable, lazy silence they’d been soaking in before clambering to his feet. “Alright. Come on, dude, there’s no fucking way I’m staying in this magic death trap for another three. I can feel the air running out.” Barry was a hundred percent sure that wasn’t going to happen, given that this was the Room of Requirement and humans  _ generally _ tended to require air. But he wasn’t going to say anything. Cisco started towards the far wall. “We’re trying again.” 

“Cisco. We’ve exhausted every option. I’m pretty sure we’re trapped until someone figures out we’re here and rescues us.” 

Cisco pulled out his wand and started to try unlocking charms on random surfaces, looking for secret doors. “We don’t even know for sure when that’ll happen! It could be days. Weeks. It’s a big castle. Personally, I’d rather see daylight again before then.” 

Barry rubbed his temples. All this for some dusty-ass spellbook.

Cisco stopped his casting and looked up. “What if we just got lost.” 

“ _ What? _ ”

“What if we got lost! We thought the room locked us in for some reason, got rid of the exit, right? What if we just lost it? This place is run by really ancient, powerful magic. No one really knows how it works.” 

Well, Barry knew there was only one way to shortcut Cisco’s rapidly approaching claustrophobic panic attack now. 

“Truth.” 

Cisco stopped dead in his tracks, confused. “Huh?” Success, then. 

Barry gestured towards him. “I choose truth!” 

Cisco sighed as he realised what Barry was referring to. “I recognise what you’re doing, here.” 

Barry raised his eyebrows, silently challenging. 

Cisco plopped down on the floor again. Barry went to join him, but a rug appeared under his feet before he could get very far, soft and plush. He shot Cisco a questioning glance. He shook his head in response. 

Cisco grinned. “I guess the Room is into middle-school sleepover activities.” 

Barry and Cisco made themselves comfortable on the rug, and Cisco tapped his finger on his chin, deep in thought. Barry was also deep in thought, all of which were currently dedicated also towards Cisco’s chin. He had a really nice jawline. 

Jesus. He did need to get out of here. For different reasons. 

Barry and Cisco had started teaching at Hogwarts around the same time, and had hit it off immediately. Passionate nerds for their respective crafts (potions and charms), eager, a little goofy, and closer in age to their students than their fellow professors, they’d gravitated towards each other naturally. They’d both thrived as teachers, beloved by pupils and most peers alike, with Cisco even recently becoming head of Hufflepuff house. The youngest ever! Barry was so proud. Like,  _ really  _ proud. Cisco deserved the world, he was so smart and kind. He just wanted to tell him that every day. Hear other people tell him that. Maybe run his hands through his hair, seriously, Cisco swore black and blue that there wasn’t any magic involved but there  _ had _ to be, it just looked and smelled so — Oh,  _ Circe’s enchanted tits. _

And that was the story of how Barry Allen realised he had a massive schoolboy crush on Cisco Ramon.

Boy studies for years to both learn magic and become a teacher, boy finally achieves dream and goes to teach at magic school, boy meets fellow teacher at aforementioned magic school and becomes smitten — does he have to make it any more obvious! It’s a classic love story. 

And now he’s trapped in a reasonably small room with his reasonably all consuming, reasonably physically affectionate schoolboy crush for an indefinite amount of time and he’s  _ fucked. _

Cisco’s voice snapped him out of his spiral. 

“Got it! Who was your first crush?” 

“Seriously? You spent that time thinking up  _ that _ ?” 

Cisco looked mildly offended. “It’s a good question! Everyone has one, it’s not  _ too _ personal but just enough to be interesting, and it’s always horribly embarrassing. Great question to start on, to ease you in. It’s got the the holy trifecta.” He punctuated each word in his last sentence with a ‘boop’ to Barry’s nose. “So answer the question,  _ Professor Allen _ .” 

Barry’s little bisexual heart could not take this. 

So he took Cisco’s advice, and answered the question instead. “Okay, I concede. But this is kinda embarrassing. God, I can’t believe we’ve never broached first crushes before. Anyway, it was Iris. I’d just come to live with her and Joe, but I’d been in love with her for months. It was intense. Only really started to fade once I got here, to Hogwarts.” 

“Oh man, that’s so much better than mine. I was a second year and he was a third year, a Slytherin boy. I was at my first party, and I really wanted to seem cool in front of him, so the other muggleborns and I decided we were gonna introduce everyone to spin the bottle. Except it was spin the wand, because the oldest person there was like 14 and we hadn’t yet figured out that sneaking into the kitchen as a ‘puff is super easy. Anyway, I did some kinda halfhearted spin so it would land on him and we pecked on the lips. It did not live up to my expectations, and any affection I felt for him pretty much died then and there.” 

Barry laughed. “Harsh.” 

“What can I say, I’m a man of high standards. Clearly” 

He gestured to Barry as he spoke, and Barry tried not to read too much into it. Joke-flirting was a thing that normal people did with their normal friends. If Barry could get it together enough to just act like one of those normal people, he’d be set. 

“Truth or Dare?” 

Cisco replied immediately. “Truth.” 

“Coward.”

“First of all, I grew up with two very competitive brothers. Dares are to be reserved for desperate situations and death-wishes. Second, you  _ literally  _ just picked truth yourself. Third and finally, how  _ dare _ you.” 

Barry smiled. “Yeah, I can’t tell at all that you grew up in a competitive family.” 

Cisco winced. “Man, you have no idea. But hey, what’s the fun in low stakes, right? We play for  _ honour. _ ” 

“And bragging rights?” Barry added. 

“And bragging rights.” Cisco confirmed, “You get it.” 

Cisco was smiley, which was Barry’s favourite type of Cisco. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

“Okay; Truth. Uh, childhood nickname? 

“Paco.” Cisco shrugged, “Fun fact, I actually have no idea when or why the switch to ‘Cisco’ happened. More obvious shortening to non-Spanish speakers, maybe? Sorta just came about on it’s own.” 

Barry nodded. “Mine was ‘Barr.’ Kind of still is, actually.” 

“Filing that away for later, Barr. Truth or dare? 

“Truth again.”

“What’s your type?” 

“Trying to say something?” Barry tried to say in a coolly causal, suave way. It ended up sounding just as nervous (and hopeful) as he felt. 

Cisco laughed. “Me? Never.” 

Abort plan. This was going to be much  _ worse _ than previously thought and he was an idiot. 

Okay. He just had to keep it honest and neutral. 

“Um. Nice hair,”  _ Great  _ start. “Smart, Kind,” Better. “Dark features are a bonus,” Not so neutral. “Passionate.” Okay, not too bad. 

Cisco raised an eyebrow. “A little generic. But I’ll take it.

Unreadable in its preferences, the Room entered the conversation again. A bottle of fancy looking wine and two glasses appeared on the floor next to them. 

Cisco uncorked the bottle, wrinkling his nose. “I’m more of a rum guy myself, but it’s alcoholic, so I’m not complaining.” He poured himself a glass, and then looked up. “You?” 

“I usually go for a red.” Barry shrugged, “But you make a good point. One for me too.” 

The game continued on for about an hour, in which they got progressively more tipsy, although they never quote crossed the threshold into drunk. 

Some things Barry learned: Cisco thought quidditch was really cool, but also kind of stupid. After Hogwarts, he went back to muggle school to get his GED before studying to become a teacher, because he thought it was ‘fucked up that most of us stop learning math at eleven, dude.` His family never really understood him, but he loves them anyway. 

Some things Barry shared: Joe and Iris used to call him “The White Shadow” growing up. He’s always been very interested in muggle sciences. He accidentally said fuck twice in his first lesson. He doesn’t remember much of his birth parents because the circumstances of their deaths were traumatic. 

Barry was about ready to have a wine-induced nap when it landed on his turn. By this point in the game, they didn’t bother asking ‘Truth or dare?’ anymore. 

“I wanna give you a dare.” 

Barry sat up, letting out a yawn. “Mmm? Okay, but, last one. Then I might actually fall asleep for a while.” 

Cisco nodded. “Kiss me.” 

Barry snapped to attention. “ _ What?! _ ” 

Cisco held up his hands in a placating gesture.

“Okay, hear me out. Barry, I’ve known you for a while now, and you’re about as subtle as a freight train. I’ve always thought it was adorable. Thought  _ you  _ were.” Barry exhaled forcefully. “But after four hours in here with you, I’ve found it more enlightening than anything. I didn’t want to say anything to you in case you weren’t interested or you had a partner you just weirdly didn’t mention, but clearly you feel it too. Just.” He paused, looking down. “Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, I guess?” 

Barry’s mouth was hanging open. He couldn’t seem to shut it. Or do anything. Or say anything. 

“I mean. Look, if you hate it, we don’t have to talk about it ever again, or—“

Cisco was still talking, but Barry couldn’t seem to form one coherent thought. Actually, if he tried really hard, he could. The thought was ‘What the fuck!’ 

Because seriously, what the fuck. 

Although. 

Hey. 

_ What the fuck _ . 

He kissed Cisco. 

Cisco had been in the middle of talking, so they bumped noses as Barry went in, and his mouth was a little too sweet with the wine. But his lips were  _ really _ soft. 

It was perfect. 

Barry came up for air. “As if I could hate  _ that _ .” 

Cisco nodded, breathless. “Hey, so, there’s this little restaurant in Hogsmeade that’s kind of cute, and I was wondering—“ 

“Absolutely.” 

Cisco pulled him in again. 

Barry brushed Cisco’s hair out of the way, and honest to god giggled against Cisco’s mouth. This was gonna be fucking  _ great _ . 

Just then, the door opened. 

“Guys!” A teenage voice yelled, “I— oh.” 

Barry turned to Cisco and grinned. Cisco grinned back. 

The rumours would  _ fly _ . 

And Merlin help the student body, they were going to encourage them. Fervently. 


End file.
